Fallen Roses
by GP Mihoshi
Summary: Like Roses, our live wilt in the wind, Heero can't forget his past until someone forces him into the future.. Ever since he blew up Relena... (*HEHE!*)Quatre can't forgive Dorthy or Trowa, and in the end a friend is lost for money..
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I Don't own gundamn wing and but Itaka is my char. n.n   
The Store!   
  
It had started out like everyother hot summer day when the boys were out of food, it was extremly hot and they had somehow forced Duo to do the shopping.  
"Why me!?" he mummbled as he pushed the cart down the asile. He bumped into another cart and the girl who owned it turned and looked at him.  
"........Duo!?" she said, and stared at him.  
"Oh, Im sor...Itaka?" he asked, he looked at her, she wore blue jean shorts and a black T-shirt, blue sunglasses were proped up on her head, her midnight black hair ended at her chin where it had red trimming, her big sky-blue eyes looked deep into him, as she laughed.  
"Been awhile hasn't it," she asked.  
"I haven't seen you since the Bounty Association took you away for training," then he added a nervous laugh, "how did that go."   
She laughed, "Im a full Bounty Hunter now! Isn't that great?" she asked.  
"Yeah great," he muttered, if she ever found out he had a bounty over his head (becuz hes a gundam pilot) he would be in big trouble. He couldn't fight his childhood friend.   
"Something wrong Duo? Anyway, I gotta go find a place to stay, so I better get going," she pushed her cart off and waved goodbye, but Duo followed her, he walked along beside her, casting a sideways glance at her he asked, "place to stay?"   
"Just for a little, cuz you see Im a FULL bounty hunter I can't live at the academy.." she said and shrugged, then looked up at him, "It will be easy once I caught myself a bounty and turn 'is head into the police."  
Duo looked away... "errr..umm, You could stay at-at my place." he said, "but you would be staying with five guys, in one house so..if you don't want to.." he added hastilly, remebering she was a bounty hunter. Usaully the guys wouldn't mind if he brought home a stray girl to stay with them for a week, but she is a bounty hunter..  
"I guess so, only until I caught my first bounty," she said and smilled up at him. Duo felt himself blush a little then thought, Im dead, a bounty hunter in my house...  
"Im home guys,' Duo said. Trowa opened the door in his boxers, it was only mid-morning after all. He yawned as her opened the door, and asked,   
"What did you get Duo?" Duo began to laugh as her pushed his way into the house, followed by Itaka, laughing aswell as she carried the bags in and nodded to Trowa.  
"Hello," she said, as she walked past him. Trowa stood there, shocked..then he quietly walked to his room to and pulled on pants and a shirt and woke Quatre and the rest up,telling them to get dressed and help unload.  
The others were suprised to see Itaka there too, Duo hadn't brought a friend over in a long time.   
"Who is she," Quatre asked as Duo stood off with him and talked.  
"An old friend, "he replied, "her name is Itaka, (Ee-talk-a ^.^)"  
"Is she staying with us for awhile?" Trowa asked as he walked up.  
"Yeah," Duo said, and watched as she sat on Heero's shoulders, (don't ask how she got him to give her a 'piggy back' ride, but she did,) and had him run around. Heero was scowling as they jogged over, she slipped off his back and smilled,  
"Thanks," she said and winked as he stood next to him, he looked to the ground and muttered,   
"It was nothing."  
Itaka yawned and looked around, swinging her arms slightly, she looked at her watch and sighed,   
"Gotta go to my bands practice," she said, "anyone want to come? Were getting ready to perform at a local Night Club.."   
Duo smilled, "A band, I guess I could come, I don't have anything else to do." "Thats because you never do anything, " Trowa muttered, then said a little louder, "Yeah, I'll come too..." They all agreed on coming, Heero and Wufie needed some prompting but they gave in anyway.  
When they got to the barn three girls sat outside, a blonge with large blue eyes name Fayge, and two brunettes, Katrina and Sara, Itaka ran over, followed by the five guys, the three girls looked around at eachone as Itaka, (who had already memorized thier names) introduced them. They set up, most of it already done, and started playing. Sara and Itaka were lead singers, Itaka played 2nd guitar, Sara, violin, Katrina played drums and Fayge played lead guitar. They were okay, they had a few songs write, and some were remixs of a few songs  
"Whats your band name?" Trowa asked  
"Were leaning to Chemical Fish, but we might also be The Flaming Geese...." Itaka said. "The Flaming Geese?" Heero asked.  
Itaka shrugged, they played a few songs and then most of them had to leave. Itaka jumped off the empty stage and smilled, "So what should we do now?" she asked.  
Duo shrugged, "not sure."  
" Its almost noon.." Trowa said.   
They went home and spent the rest of the day there. 


	2. A Walk In The Park

That Night at the house they had put Itaka in an extra room...  
Trowa walk down the hall, smilling. Silently making his way to Itakas room, Saddly he did not know Quatre was doing the same thing  
Quatre looked up at him as he turned the corner and whispered  
"Trowa what are you doing here!?"  
"I should ask you," T rowa growled lightly.  
"I-I followed you?." Quatre basiclly asked.  
"You came form the other side of the house!" Trowa hissed. They both jumped behind the door as it opened and Itaka walked   
down the hall to Duo's room and knocked on the door,  
"Duo?" she called lightly.  
"Yeah Itaka, what is it?" he asked as he opened the door, looking out.  
"I had a bad dream Duo, can I sleep with you?" she asked and yawned.  
Duo laughed, "Sure." he said and let her in. Quatre and Trowa exchanged shocked glances and wait a minute before quietly opening Duos door.  
They were just asleep as they looked in. Quatre shrugged as he and Trowa went thier seprate ways to thier bedrooms.  
IN The Morning..  
Itaka was the second one up (Heero was the first.) She walked out after changing her clothes and walked up to Heero who   
was cooking.   
"Morning Heero," she said and he looked over slightly and nodded. She walked over to him and watched silently, when the others woke up ahe helped him set the table,  
she didn't eat, she was never hungry in the morning, Heero didn't either. After the others were finished Quatre sat down to practice the violin as Trowa played his flute and   
Duo went back to bed, Wufie went outside to fish.  
Heero started to wash the dishes and Itaka frowned and pulled him away from the sink.   
"Want to go for a walk?" she asked.  
"W-what about the dishes?" Heero asked.  
"Have Duo do the dishes, you did enough," she said and dragged him outside, yelling over her shoulder,  
"Finish the dishes Duo." A muffled, "okay" came from Duos room and she shut the door behind them. Heero  
frowned and followed her out to her car. She started it and pulled out of the drive, driving down to the forest.  
She parked it and got out, yawning as she did. She motined for him to get out of the car. He did and they started walking.She   
looked up at him, and sighed, "Do you get away from that house much?"  
"No, I have too many things to do." he said, since the war he had nothing to do with the outside world except for the other gundam pilots so he did most of the work.  
"You should,"she said, they came to an old playground with swings (and that was basiclly it) she smilled and gave him a small wink, "I'll race you.." she said, he looked down at  
his feet again and muttered, "okay.." Heero didn't know how to deal with girls anymore, after he blew up Relena his last girlfriend with  
a teddy bear bomb he thought he disabled while she was on a plane. ((heh heh heh..RELENA GO BOOOOM! *sorry Relena suporters*.  
She stopped next to him and said, "Ready, set GO!" she began to stride off, as he followed reluctently, afraid he'd do something wrong and she would explode.  
He reached the swings first and she sat down in one, and laughed, "I guess you won.." He smilled lightly and sat down on the swing next to her. 


	3. CheaTing

Is it llooovvveeee? ^.^ (tee hee!)   
  
  
  
  
Itaka began to swing lightly back and forth, as she stared at her feet. Then she looked Heero straight in the eyes and asked,  
"Why are you so uptight?" He looked at her for a moment and looked down and shruged.  
She looked up, and sighed, "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to..."  
He looked at her, "I was in love once, durning the war, I had this Bear-Bomb I used to kill people unexpectedly, I got it mixed up with a disabled one, and well  
gave it to my girlfriend..." he said.  
Itaka looked at him, "Thats really sad... and very..umm rare?' she added. He let out a small laugh.  
"These things always seem to happen to me.." he said sadly. Itaka grabbed his hand and began to swing, forcing him to swing next to her, and there they remained for   
sometime, swing side by side wordless like little kids.. Then Itaka stood up and said, "we should leave.." Heero nodded and they walked to the car and drove off.   
They got home soon after, Itaka walked in and Quatre jumped up, "Hello Itaka!" he said cheerfully. Heero sat in the corner and watched as Itaka responded, "Hey Quatre."  
Trowa looked at Heero, and sighed, "whats wrong with him?"  
"I guess hes just tierd.. you guys should help with the work," Itaka said.  
"I would but I got a girlfriend who demands alot." Quatre said. Trowa let out a small laugh, and Itaka looked at Quatre, "A girlfriend, I didn't know that, its nice to know Im not in a house where all the guys are single,"  
Itaka said, Quatre just realized he lost all chances of getting to go on a date with Itaka (with out Dorthy (yeah his g/f ..but not for long.... heheheh! Im such a deranged Hobgoblin)) and he let out a smal cough.  
The doorbell rang, and Trowa got it, "Oh..hello Dorthy," he said feeling akward..  
"Hi Trowa,"she said looking down at her feet, then back up, "Is Quatre here?"   
"What?" he asked, staring at her then snapped out of it," Oh yeah, Quatre!?"  
Quatre came by and smilled, "Dorthy, hey!" He stepped outside.  
"Lets go Q-T" she said, making it sound extremly corny... Itaka let out a small laugh and Heero came to a door to. Trowa shut it and Itaka bursted out laughing,   
lightly jabbing Heero in the side as she took his arm and said in a high-pithced voice, "Lets Go Q-T!" He laughed a little and picked her up and carried her to the couch, where he set her down, whelping in a soft voice ,"Yes Dear Dorthy! Right Away, where   
would you like to go!?" he set her down on the couch and they both laughed as she sat down and he sat next to her, Trowa came in, the only one not laughing (Wufie stood in the back groung chuckinling *Erp! Don't hurt me cuz I blew up Miss Relena and made fun of Miss Dorthy!*  
They looked at Trowa and then eachother, "Whats wrong?" Itaka asked.  
"Nothing" he replied, later Dorthy came back (Duo still sleeping,) with Quatre. "Quatre, your gonna finish the dishes for Duo," Itaka said.  
"But Dishes are HERROS job." Quatre said as Itaka looked up and glared, "He cooked, anyway, you just went out, and I havent seen you do anything yet.. anyway were playing chess," she said as Wufie, Heero and herself sat on the floor and Heero made his move, Wufie shook his head,  
"bad move man," he said as Itaka jumped him. Trowa looked up, "Dorthy, I have something you need to look at anyway, your good with Guns right," he asked, and Dorthy nodded.  
"I could take a lo-" Heero started but Dorthy inturupted, saying, "no no Heero, finish your game."  
" I'll go do some laundry," Itaka said and stood up," I have to do something to make my vist usefull." She walked downstairs to the basement as Wufie took over.   
Itaka came up with Trowa's laundry, she opened his door.. but before she could say anything she say Trowa in bed with Dorthy and shut the door quietly, and walked in the living room.."Quatre what are the odds of you seeing Dorthy again...?" she asked.  
"uhh preaty good, why?" he said.  
"They aren't anymore...but hey, why don't we forget about that and avoid Trowa's room alright?" Quatre walked past her and went into Trowa's room, and he began cursing,  
they never really heard Quatre swear before, but he did, and quite loudly...  
Dorthy came out after Quatre a little later (now dressed) Trowa too.  
Itaka and Heero exchanged looks and almost laughed... It served Dorthy right, but they felt sorry for Quatre.. 


	4. Confusing Paper Balls

Confusing Paper Balls (*sings* Love is in the air!* Itaka: *slaps Mihoshi* Mihoshi: OW!)  
  
  
  
Dorthy left, Quatre locked himself in his room, and Duo woke up in time to sweep up the broken plates Dorthy knocked over in her anger. Heero sat down and sighed as Itaka sat down.   
" Poor Quatre," she said as Wufie came in.  
'Hes locked himself in his room and won't come out, Im glad Dorthy is gone.." Wufie said.  
"Im glad I wasnt the one who went to look at his "gun"..." Heero said. They laughed for a moment and Itaka went to see how Quatre was doing.She knocked on his door and he opened it, "WHAT IS IT WUFIE!?" he asked.  
"Umm... Im not sure, you would have to ask him.." Itaka said.  
Quatre looked up," Oh Itaka, come in," he said and sat down on his bed. She sat down next to him and he layed back, "I'll never talk to Trowa again!" he said.  
"Thats understandable...I'll never touch his bed again.."she said and Quatre laughed. He grabbed Itaka's hand and held it, " I use to hold Dorthy's hand, she would put me to sleep, tell me I needed rest and now I know why, I can trust you.  
right Itaka? You won't lie to me will you?" he asked, closing his eyes.  
"Not everyones a bitch, Quatre," Itaka said as he fell asleep and she stood up.  
"Do...don't leave," he said, " not to go see him.."   
She smilled sadly, closing her eyes, " Im not, Im going to help Duo clean up Dorthy's mess." He nodded and she left. She started picking up the shards of broken paltes when one cut her and she recoiled, holding her finger in her unwounded  
hand. Duo knelt down and looked at it, taking her hand palm up to see the cut as Itaka felt herself blush. "It will be fine," he said kindly.  
She pulled her hand back, " I know, Im not a child anymore Duo!" she said. Duo laughed, "Sometimes I forget," he said. They finished and walked into to the living room.  
They sat down and Trowa came in and sat down too. Noone spoke well he was in the room, they hardly moved, until Heero hit him in the head with a paper ball he had been playing with. The room bursted out with laughter, Trowa stood   
up, unhappy and walked away, muttering.Everyone in the room exchanged glances and laughed as Itaka tossed another paper ball that bounced off the back of Trowa's head. They exchanged glances again, only Trowa was gone so they started throwing  
small paper balls at each other as they each grabbed a notebook (they had a few, but none were really used) laughing as they flew from each side of the room... Heero got hit the most, Suo had the sense to take cover, Wufie was knocking most of them away   
and Itaka was shielding herself with her notebook. Wufie threw most of the paper balls, and by the time they were finished the floor was covered in paper bals by the time they all ran out of paper and were to exhausted to get another notebook. It looked as if it   
had snowed in the middle of summer, indoors. Heero sighed, "Who's gonna pick this up?" he asked.  
" I guess we will..." Wufie said as he stood up and started cleaning, it took about an hour and ten three trash bags to pick it all up, afterwards they all fell asleep.  
An hour later Itaka woke up and sighed, it was a round 8 now.. she stood up and walked outside, and for fun threw small pebbles at Heero's window to see how long it would take him to get up and see who it was.   
Heero came down after waking up and asked, "'what?" She showed him the two towels and said," I thought we'd go for a swim." He nodded and they went to the lake. Itaka removed her shoes, Heero did the same and took off his green T-shirt and got into the water.Itaka got in with him and she went under  
water, floating above the ground for a second before she came back up. She looked up at the sky and sighed, "I see a Goddess, up in the sky," she said and pointed her out. Heero looked up at the sky then to Itaka and said, "I see a Goddess too, she has black hair with red at the bottom and shes soaking wet,"  
Itaka laughed, "Then your lookin the wrong way! Im not there yet.."' she said. '"how do you know?" he asked.  
"... I just do..." she said and he nodded, looking down he shivered and she set her head on his shoulder and asked, "Are you cold?" He shook his head and looked at her as she lifted her head. He pulled her in and kissed her, closing his eyes, blocking out everything about the past, everything about Relena so   
only the presant and Itaka seeped into his mind. Itaka pulled back and didn't know what to do, she looked at Heero who looked down and whispered, "Im sorry, Itaka, but I think I.. I love you...'' Itaka kissed his forehead and hugged him, 'Its okay Heero.." she said and he buried his head into her shoulder. Itaka pulled awya again and walked to shore,   
drying herself off, saying, "Its getting cold,we should go in'' Heero nodded and walked to the shore, drying himself off he moved over next to her and gave her a small kiss and sighed, then pulled his shirt on and put on his shoes as Itaka did the same thing and stood up and walked with him to the house. She went to her room and changed her clothes,   
and woke up in the morning to a loud buzz. 


	5. Journey to The Stars

the Parting   
  
Itaku looked at her pager, it was her friend Jenn..she wanted to meet her at the old loading dock.Itaka   
changed her clothes and left a note for Heero with a crystal attached,   
"Heero my friend Jenn from the B.H.A. wants to meet me at the old docks, be beck later."  
She headed for the docks, later the rest of the guys woke up and read the note.  
"The B.H.A...Bounty Hunters Academy?" Quatre asked.  
"Shes a bounty hunter..." Duo said.  
The phone rang.. it was Fayge, she was in tears as she said, " T-tell Itaka not to goto the docks, she'll get  
killed!" Heero was the one who awnsered.  
" What!? Why?" he asked.  
" Jenn, she knows who you guys were, shes using Itaka to find you and if she won't tell her shes going to kill her and  
track you down hersleves.. Its my fault I told her... where Itaka was.. she asked if I knew you guys and showed me a picture and   
I said, "those wer the guys Itaka was with...and then..." Heero hung up and ran out the door, the others exchanged worried glances (Quatre   
avoiding Trowa) and they ran after him. He explained on the way. By the time they got there they saw the blonde holding the gun out, pointed at  
Itaka, Itaka glared at her, and said something, they couldn't hear what..and then the shoot, Heero ran foward, the others after him and he knocked her  
down before she could respond, he grabbed her gun, and pointed it at her...  
"How..." he said. "How what,"she said , her eyes narrowing to look into him.  
'' How could you kill her," he said, his voice quivering.  
'' For the money. What else. To get you out here!" she kicked his legs out from under him and Heero dropped the gun and it  
went through her. She coughed, and looked up, her eyes seemed clear, "she said to me, before I shot her, Money is nothing, Jenn,go then, send me to the stars if you must,  
I would rather be there then here, where money means so much.." Then she died. Heero turned to look for Itaka's body, but found nothing, only a little blood.  
"Your not there yet, Itaka, till we meet again." he said and turned around, none of them saw what happened to her, and as she sat on the roof with the crow on her shoulder and   
the two perched behind her, as she watched them leave, we can't be sure if they ment again. Perhaps they did, in the stars.. but as the crow letout a long cry, and Heero looked up to see  
it, all that was left was a feather, floating down to him...  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' Journey to the Stars Itaka,   
and stay there until it is time,  
for another meeting..  
no parting can be forever...' 


End file.
